Thou Art Poet
by seraphz
Summary: Naruto, A writer? What the.....


Thou Art Poet

By Seraphz

Author's note:

Well this is my second Fanfic the first being Legends Of Infinity. The reason why I wrote this fic is that I believe that each and every one among us has his/her talent in writing. And so I wondered what would Naruto's writer side? Please Read and Review so as I may improve my writing.

Legends:

-text- Flashback/ PoV's

-text- Scene changes

"text" Dialogue

'text' Thoughts

Chp. 1. The Release

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. In a certain sector of the village a rather large crowd of women were gathered. Well at least in front of the biggest bookshop in town. Posters and print ads were posted everywhere. One could describe it as unusual since a book shop rarely got this much costumers this early. This day was so special that the owner of the shop even hired several shinobi to assist in guarding the store. Well why wouldn't he for today is the day that the phenomenal book would be released. The book was so popular that it exceeded the sales of Icha Icha Paradise in one week right on it's debut day.

But the fun part is that the book was written by a teenager. Though others might not believe there were others that were so attracted to this mystery writer. Just like these two kunoichi amongst the others.

"Damn it Ino-pig I told you I'd have the first copy!" yelled a pink haired kunoichi, all the while trying vainly to keep in front of the door as long as possible. Unfortunately for her she has to battle it out with an entire mob of kunoichi ad some other girls.

"Like the hell I will Forehead-girl!" a blond haired girl yelled back. "That copy is mine!"

The book that they, as well as the mob of girls, were fighting over was one of the few copies of the book that were hand-written by none other than the Foxsphere himself.

-Flashback-

_An old man wearing coat and tie sat comfortably in his seat. Across him sat Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage and one of the respected Sannin._

"_You wanted a couple of shinobi to take care of the security of your shop?" asked the Godaime as one of her eyebrows rose up. "It's a bit odd considering the fact that you don't have to worry about sudden attacks."_

"_No Hokage-sama it's not an outside attack I'm worried about." The old man said his wrinkled face dropping into depression for a while. The Hokage sat still as she watched the old man seem to age thirty years older than when they had entered the office. "I would say that it would be much of a crowd control."_

"_Crowd control." repeated the Hokage in disbelief, this old man wanted to hire a couple of her best ninjas just for crowd control! Really did this man think that her ninjas were just for crowd control. That thought caused the blond Sannin's anger to increase at a rapid pace._

_Sensing the rise of the Hokage's (in)famous temper, the old man noticed that their conversation had branched of into an unpleasant direction. He decided to tell the Hokage about his fears,_

"_N-no it's not like that Hokage-sama, you see within this week my bookstore would be releasing an extraordinary book. This book will be released in this country for the first time and it will be released here in Konoha. But that's not all you see there are only twenty copies of this book that have been signed and there is only one copy of it that has been hand-written by the author himself." stated the old man_

"_All of this for a single book?" asked the Hokage. Really who would write a book this phenomenal to actually need crowd control. It wasn't even a celebrity for God's sake._

"_Yes Hokage-sama you see this book has surpassed the Icha Icha Paradise's weekly sale!" the man said as he got up and placed a suitcase on top of the desk. _

"_And you know what?" he added, creating an air for suspense. Then he leaned forward as if he was about to betray a very important secret._

"_W-what?" the Hokage asked unsure whether or not this was a good sign._

"_It (the book for those who can't keep up) did that on it's debut day on Suna. Just in Suna." He finished dramatically._

_The old man stood straight said in a normal volume "And as a gift I would like you to accept this copy of the book." He then opened the suitcase showing a single book. A single red book with golden trimmings. The book had an elegant font in silver spelling the words 'Heart of the Blade'._

_Tsunade carefully picked the book up and stare at the picture drawn on the book's front. It was a handsome young lad dressed up in shinobi clothing. He wore a blue hitai-ate with strange metal plate. It had the head of a fox in the middle and had the edges of the metal plate in a dark metal. In the background a girl with golden locks, a pearly white complexion and pearly blue eyes. She was wearing a red robe that was accented in silver, the robe clinging to her body perfectly._

_Tsunade flipped the book over and read the message at the back. It was written in the same elegant font but less curlier than the one in front. It read;_

_A prince from a noble land, the heiress of a noble family and a war. Deception, romance, terror and fear. Will their love survive this trial? Will they make it through this ordeal, when the snake is among them?_

_He was the crown prince, destined to keep their blood pure and continue their purity. He was a manifestation of masculinity, strong yet gentle, fierce yet kind. She was an angel, an embodiment of beauty and grace, the perfect balance between kindness and firmness. She is Athena here on earth, a balance between intelligence and strength._

_Tsunade looked back at the old man. Her eyebrows raised as if saying 'This is phenomenal?'. The old man noticed this stare and said._

"_I sense that you are doubting the book Tsunade-sama, but isn't this a bit early for your judgment? I mean you haven't even read the book, and yet here you are criticizing this fine work of art." the old man said as he defended the book "Also this book has gathered sixteen awards in all nearly as much as the first book of Icha Icha Paradise."_

"_Well I'll send you three Genin teams for this-" _

"_But do not however send a single kunoichi for this mission, Hokage-sama. Or else there would be trouble" The old man said, cutting the Hokage's ranting._

"…_O-okay" Tsunade said but not necessarily finding the meaning of the man's odd request._

-Flashback ends-

'Any minute now.' thought several girls as the clock neared nine in the morning.

Suddenly a bell rang off somewhere, all of the gathered girls started looking everywhere, then one of them noticed that the upper balcony of the store had been opened. An old man, even though he stood with an air of superiority and authority, looked around weakly at the gathered girls.

"If I may have your attention please." He started, thankfully the noise died down almost instantly. He then continued on, "Today is a very special day, because today we are opening the sales of the book that you've all been waiting for. The book entitled 'Heart of the Blade '. But before we will open the sales of the book Foxsphere wanted you to know that the person who figures out Foxsphere's true name will be given…"

A young man in suit walked into view carrying a box covered with a dark cloth and then stood beside the old man.

"…a firsthand, handwritten copy of the book made by the writer himself." He finished as he pulled away the cloth covering the glass box.

"That's going to be mine" shouted several girls

"However, Foxsphere has said that he cannot give more clues than what has been given" the old man said grimly. However the girls were in deep thought why can't Foxsphere give more clues when he (or is it a she?) hasn't given any.

"Also there are twenty copies of this book that are to be sold to the first ones to grab a copy. That is all." And with those words the doors of the bookshop opened wide.

The moment the doors opened the girls rushed in. Like a scene in a marathon each and every one of them fought over the first to read the novel. Due to her position and her monstrous strength Sakura was the first among both kunoichi's and girls to grab a copy of the book. Ino who was just behind Sakura had been the second to grab a copy with Tenten not too far behind. The three girls soon fought their way over to the counter to pay for the books. Each of them holding the book tightly to themselves in fear of the books being taken from their hands.

All in all it was a fabulous morning for the girls. The three of them being the first ones to possess a copy of the phenomenal book.

-Time Passes-

Haruno Sakura had chosen one of the training grounds close to the Hokage Tower the spend the time she was reading the book. The place was perfect, the wind blew gently here and the trees provided her a cool shade and the grass was so luscious. She has just finished reading the first five chapters of her new book when she realized that she was fifteen minutes from her meeting with her mentor, Tsunade.

'Oh crap!' she thought 'Now I have less time to read my dearest Foxsphere's book.'

More or less Sakura knew that she'd better get to the Tower before her mentor goes ballistic. Thankfully she had chosen this training ground so she wouldn't need to run all the way towards the tower. Whatever the situation may be she still wanted to look presentable to her mentor. Hokage or not Sakura doubted that Tsunade would appreciate it if she showed up panting.

So now here she is in front of the Hokage's office with a few minutes to spare. Sadly she couldn't resist reading the book, she was now somewhat like a female counterpart of her Sensei Kakashi.

She lifted her hand and knocked gently, but no one answered. Figuring that the Hokage wasn't around she silently opened the door and let herself inside. But when she turned around the scene that she saw was not one that she was expecting.

Tsunade; Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, One the Three Legendary Sannin, was currently holding a book close, very close, to her and had a dreamy look on her face. But what really had her attention though was the title of the book in Tsunade's hands.

It was a Limited Edition of Heart of the Blade.

Sakura stared at her mentor for a full minute, disbelief evident in her face. Tsunade noticed nothing before a loud thud met her ears. It was only then that she looked at Sakura questioningly. As if her head seemed to catch up with the happenings around her.

"Oh… Sakura you seem to be early this time." Tsunade said her eyes still had that dreamy look.

"Go-gomen, Tsunade-sama…." Sakutra started but her voice trailed off.

Tsunade could only stare in wonder towards her apprentice. Bewildered? Yes. Confused? Very confused.

"W-why…" Sakura started as she stared at the book in her mentor's arms.

"Huh?" Tsunade answered to her apprentice's question

"W-why do you have that book?" Sakura finished, really it's disappointing to know that you bought the first copy of a famous book only to find out that you were not the first after all. But what caught her interest was that she hadn't seen Tsunade earlier this day.

"Oh… this? I got this as a gift from the owner of the bookshop in town. It's such a wonderful novel. It's even more wonderful than Icha Icha." Tsunade stated blissfully. "I can't wait for the sequel."

And then right there, a very rare phenomenon happened. Tsunade was squealing like when she was around Sakura's age. She, Tsunade; Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, One of the Three Legendary Sannin, was SQUEALING!

-In another part of the village-

Hatake Kakashi, who had been calmly reading his personal favorite from the (in)famous Icha Icha series, wondered why all of the girls seemed to have become bookworms all of a sudden. Shrugging it off Kakashi went towards his favorite shop in Konoha, Sagara's Book Shop.

It wouldn't seem to be a silent day for Kakashi. That he was sure for the moment he entered the book he had spotted Gai almost instantly. That was when he noticed a clear sign that something was wrong.

Maito Gai; Konoha's Resident Taijutsu Expert, The Green Beast of Konoha, was feversishly reading a book. In all the years that Kakashi had known Gai this was the first time that he had seen Gai read so enthusiastically. Well maybe when he was reading about Taijutsu that is.

"So beautiful…" a voice behind Gai said. Moving a little to the side Kakashi saw that it was Gai's prized pupil Rock Lee.

"…His FLAMES OF YOUTH burn so strong. So strong that his youthfulness has touched mine." Rock Lee said with tears flowing constantly from his eyes.

"He is a true genius, Lee." Gai said, who was also crying.

"Yo!" Kakashi said deciding that where this was leading to was something he may not see.

"Rival Kakashi!" Gai said turning so fast and grabbing Kakashi's shoulders quickly. "Please, Rival Kakashi help me!"

He was holding on to Kakashi as if he was his only hope. Like he was his only life line.

"What do want?" Kakashi calmly asked, while silently praying to the Heavens that this would not turn out to be a bad situation.

"I need to solve this." Gai said while holding out a book.

"So you finally acknowledge my greatness?" Kakashi idly asked. He had expected a retort but instead he got … praise?

"Hai, Kakashi-sama" Gai said bowing, just then Lee decided that he should join in as well.

"Kakashi-sama, your youthfulness is known both here and beyond." Lee said bowing just like Gai.

Kakashi however was shocked. _'Eh… Kami-sama what have I done? I was just bluffing! Bluffing sweet Kami'_

"Kakashi-sama!" they were kneeling before him now.

"Kakashi-sama!" their eyes were slowly shining with adoration.

"KAKASHI-SAMA!"

It wasn't that long before Kakashi let out a blood-curdling scream as he was dragged off by the two green-clad beasts.

-Post Board-

Well? What do you think? Currently I'm deciding whether to actually write Heart of the Blade. But I can't seem to find the right Girl to with my main Protagonist. Well can you help me decide? By the way this voting is for this fic.

Harem or Not Harem?

If Not Harem Who do you want?

Just e-mail me to tell me who you want. Also this Voting is mainly for your opinion and will **NOT** affect the actual outcome of the story.

Also I feel that Gai was a bit too out of character. Don't you think?

-Updates-

Legends Of Infinity

I'm still on the draft copy of the sixth episode. But hopefully I may finish it soon.


End file.
